This present invention is related to an information transmission system and an information transmission apparatus.
As an example of the conventional position retrieving system, for instance, such services that GPS position retrieving information and portable telephone networks are utilized have already been available in practical fields, which may function as crime prevention systems (refer to FIG. 1 and pages 3 to 5 of JP-A-2003-149317). In such a crime prevention system, while a mobile appliance is taken by either children or elder persons, in the case that either the children or the elder persons are missing, even if either the children or the elder persons do not operate the mobile appliance, the mobile appliance is automatically initiated by responding to calling instructions from another information transmission apparatus or the like. As a result, the mobile appliance transmits present positional information. Also, in general, remaining battery power amounts when the remaining battery power amounts of mobile appliance are lowered are displayed on display units provided with the relevant mobile appliance.
In the case that mobile appliance is taken by either children or elder persons, even when shortages of the remaining battery power amounts are displayed on display units of the relevant mobile appliance, there are some possibilities that recharging operations are not carried out in proper manners. Also, even when the remaining battery power amounts are lowered, it is desirable that firm communications may be established from the mobile appliance in response to special instructions such as searching requests for missing people.